Hot For Teacher
by Azkadellio
Summary: Three separate one-shots centered on Teacher-Student relationships. Neither are connected to the last, and each increases in relationship. Pairings, in order, are Carly/Sam, Sam/Cat, and Tori/Jade. Rated M for slight smut in the final one-shot. Others are rated T.
1. iCarly

**Welcome to my new crossover. Instead of being a fic, each chapter is a stand alone one-shot from** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'VicTORious**_ **and** _ **' 'Sam & Cat'**_ **. Each one will have student/teacher connections, starting with Carly and Sam, the next will be Sam and Cat, and ending with Tori and Jade.**

 **I'll add a summary about each one-shot before it begins to give everyone a quick background/heads up for each of them.**

 **Some may eventually become an 'M' rating, so I marked it as such to be safe. But they all will be at least a 'T' rating for language and content.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, or** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **. I also don't own the characters or places mentioned.**

 **Summary: Carly Shay is one of the most popular girls in Ridgeway High School. Her best friends Freddie Benson and Wendy (I don't know her last name, if one was ever mentioned in the show) in almost every class she has. Samantha Puckett is the new phys ed teacher for the girls. Throughout her senior year, Carly has slowly started developing a crush on the busty blonde teacher. A few weeks before graduation, shortly after Carly turned eighteen, things take a turn.**

 **In here, I make it seem like Sam covers both male and female students. She doesn't. She shares the gym with the male gym teacher, and sees the male students as much as her own. When she marks down something about one of the male students, it's not because she supposed to. It's more out of just noting it, I guess I could put it. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.**

 **No POV**

"You really need to stop staring at Coach Puckett's boobs when she jogs beside us before we start the lesson for the day." Wendy, a girl with natural red hair and a petite frame, tells her best friend Carly as they head into the locker room to shower and change before class ends.

"I can't help it." Carly says with a blush, her brunette hair, in a ponytail with some curls at the bottom, swishing around as she checks to make sure no one heard Wendy's comment. "They're so big and she rarely wears a bra. Anyone would stare." She defends herself, stripping off her sweaty shirt and gym shorts, leaving her in boy short panties and a sports bra, as she grabs her towel, body wash, and shampoo/conditioner to take a shower before school ends, thankful that gym is the last class of the day.

"Not even Freddie stares as much as you do. And he's a horny perv." Wendy says, laughing, as she removes her gym clothes and grabs her shower stuff, not minding that she 'forgot' her bra, leaving her only in her bikini cut panties.

"I think 'horny' and 'perv' are basically the same thing." Carly says, heading for one of the shower stalls, with a laugh at Wendy's comment. "And don't you like Freddie? I mean, I heard you moaning his name in your sleep last night." She jokes, mentioning their sleepover the night before when Wendy crashed at the Shay apartment after working on a project.

"Who says I was asleep?" Wendy says, walking into a stall of her own and kicking off her panties before closing the curtain.

"And you say I'm bad." Carly says with a laugh, removing her sports bra and panties after closing the curtain, setting the undergarments outside by her towel.

As the girls shower, Coach Puckett heads into her office, kicking the door closed behind her. "I swear, if that Benson kid doesn't stop asking for some 'private work out sessions', I'm failing his ass." The blonde coach says as she leans back against her chair. "Fuck, they keep it hot in here." She says, removing her tight shirt, revealing her bare breasts, and relaxes. Fearing a student walking in, she gets up and locks the door, not wanting to risk any of her students to see her bare chest.

Taking out her grade sheet, she marks down which students didn't wear proper clothing (an annoying kid named Gibby never wears a shirt. Except during swimming) and which went through lack lusterly. Getting to Freddie's name on the roster list (she has a copy of the male students as well for when they get too close or handsy with her female students), she notes how he stared at her again, and how he tried to sneak into the girl's locker room before and after class. Again.

After making notes on the male students that she thinks deserve it, she goes over her roster list, not realizing the air conditioner kicked on until after she feels her nipples harden from the cold. When she gets to Carly Shay, she hides a smirk as she remembers who the younger girl seems entranced by the twenty-six year old's breasts. "Too bad she's a student." Says the secretly bi-sexual teacher, marking how Carly dressed in the appropriate clothes and tried her best, even though she couldn't return the ball in volleyball too often (she knows it's because she sat in the brunette's line of sight and had her arms crossed under her chest, pushing the large C cup breasts out) and could barely keep up during the pre-class jog towards the end. (She secretly suspects it's because she remained in front of the brunette and her friend towards the end of the jogging and went at a slightly slower pace to make sure no one in the back tried slacking or anything.)

"Coach Puckett?" Sam jumps when she hears three knocks on her locked door and the voice of the afore mentioned brunette behind it.

"Give me a moment." Sam says, pulling her shirt back on before making her way to the door. Unlocking it, she opens it and stares at the now dressed brunette before her. "What do you need, Miss Shay?" She asks, noting how Carly must not have fully dried off after her shower, as the water soaked grey shirt presses against the student's smaller chest, dangerously close to her nipples. (She can tell they're hard. The bumps are easy to see on the girl's chest through her somewhat thin shirt.)

"I was wondering if I'd be able to do some extra credit. I know my grade has been slipping a bit, and I want at least a B in this class before graduation next month." Carly asks, eyes on the nipples trying to poke through the gym teacher's shirt.

"Now? Don't you want to head home and relax? It's a nice day today. Why waste it getting a better grade when you don't need it?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow at the brunette as the other girls pile out of the locker room to wait for the bell to ring.

"Well, I don't have any homework, so I figured why not?" Carly asks, slightly nervous, as her eyes refuse to leave Coach Puckett's chest. 'What was she doing in there, her door locked, that has her nipples so hard?' She asks herself, clearing her throat.

"Uh. Okay. Sure, why not?" Sam says, shrugging her shoulders, not hearing the brunette gasp at the way her breasts jiggled slightly by the movement. "You can help by cleaning up the volleyballs and putting them in the cart. After that, push the cart into the supply closet. I'll get started on taking the nets down." She says, leaving her office after Carly steps aside and closes the door behind her.

Making their way into the large gym, the two women start their jobs, Carly quickly tossing the volleyballs into the cart as Sam starts untying the volleyball nets from the poles while secretly watching Carly toss the balls across the gym, making them into the netted cart easily from up to twenty plus feet away. 'Damn. Maybe I should stay out of her line of sight from now on? She's good, and her ass looks pretty good when she does those jump shots.' The blonde thinks, shaking her head clear of the thoughts about her student.

As Carly finishes putting the volleyballs in the basket, the bell rings, signaling the other students to leave the school and head out for their Friday plans. "I forgot how eager most kids are to leave school on a Friday." Sam notes, rolling the net up after taking it down from both poles.

"It wasn't' that long you were a student. You're what, twenty-one?" Carly asks, wheeling the cart to the supply closet beside Sam's office.

"Twenty-six, actually." Sam calls out after wrapping up the net and heading for the second, and final, of the volleyball nets. "And since you're done playing with the balls, you can take care of the rods." She says, not realizing how what she said could be misinterpreted.

"Excuse me?" Carly says, turning around and staring at her gym teacher, eyes wide.

"These. They need taken out of the holes and put away." Sam says, not paying attention, as she slaps the nearest pole, stuck on getting the net untied.

"Uh, coach Puckett. Maybe you should think about what you just told you student." Carly says, watching the coach's butt jiggle in her tight shorts as the blonde struggles with the knot.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, finally getting the knot undone and heading for the other end to get it untied.

"Well, you just told me to take care of the rods now that I'm done with the balls." Carly says nervously, blushing at repeating it.

"Oh." Sam says, stopping, as what she said clicks. "I guess saying they need taken out of the holes and put away now that they're not needed didn't help, huh?" She asks, clearing her throat as she starts untying the other end of the net.

"No. No it didn't." Carly says, not looking at her teacher now as she starts to slide the metal pole, at least two feet of it were in the hole to keep it steady, and sets the somewhat heavy pole down. 'And now I keep having the image of me plowing into you with a strap-on in my head.' She thinks to herself as she slides the second one out.

"Yeah. We should probably keep this to ourselves." Sam says, untying the second side and starting to roll up the net. "So, you didn't have to let anyone know you were staying after school for some extra credit?" She asks, changing the subject, as she rolls up the net.

"Just Wendy. But I told her I'd ask to get some extra credit and head to Spencer's class and catch a ride with him when he's done." Carly says, setting the second pole beside the first.

"The art teacher? How do you know him?" Sam asks, setting the second net beside the first and heading to take out one of the poles used for the nets.

"He's my older brother. He usually stays after school to go over everyone's projects for the day and work on a sculpture of his own." Carly says, heading for the final pole.

"This might be weird, but I used to have a crush on your brother when I was a senior here and he was starting his teaching career." Sam admits, pulling the pole out and heading to set it by the others. "Can you start closing the caps where the poles were when you're done and I'll put these away?" She asks, not looking at the girl.

"Sure. And you liked my brother?" Carly asks, pulling the final pole free.

"Yeah. For a few months. I got over it when I realized he never really noticed me. Of course, I was never a student of his. I only saw him because he subbed for a month or two my senior year." Sam says, grabbing the nets and one of the poles and carries them to the supply closet.

"Is this all you need me for?" Carly asks, dragging the pole she just freed to the supply closet behind Sam, her eyes on the blonde's plump ass.

'Nothing I can legally say.' Sam thinks, setting the pole and nets down. "Not for today. I'll give you a pass so you can get out of your class before mine early so you can help me set up tomorrow's class." She says, grabbing the pole from Carly.

"Kay." Carly says, looking away to hide the slight hurt in her eyes, hoping she'd be able to stay longer.

"Is Spencer giving you a ride?" Sam asks after everything is put away and the supply closet it closed and locked for the day.

"No. He already left." Carly says, checking her phone and seeing the text from her brother she didn't notice from earlier. "Crap. And everyone else already left." She says, pocketing her phone.

"Where do you live?" Sam asks, making sure all the doors, except for the door to the hallway and her office, are locked while the janitor takes care of the others.

"Bushwell Plaza." Carly says with a sigh, knowing it's a far walk to get home.

"I'm gonna regret this." Sam says to herself. "Come on. I'll give you a lift. I just need to change." She says, heading for her office.

"It's fine. I can walk." Carly says, staring at her teacher from behind.

"Give me a few minutes." Sam says, ignoring Carly.

Walking into her office, Sam closes the door behind her, not realizing it didn't close fully, and starts removing her gym clothes. Grabbing her change of clothes, a loose t-shirt and tight jeans, she starts to get dressed, not realizing that Carly is watching her from the partially opened door.

"Whoa." Carly whispers, watching as Sam pulls her jeans up her legs, her firm ass jiggling as she jumps to pull the tight material up her legs, her breasts shaking from the movement in her lack of bra.

"God, I hate these jeans." Sam says, finally getting them up her legs and buttoning them. "I need to start wearing something looser." She says, pulling her shirt on.

When she goes to turn around to leave, Carly quickly backs up and rests against the wall across from the office door. "You don't have to give me a ride, you know?" Carly asks, biting her lower lip at where her mind jumps. 'I wouldn't turn down a specific ride though.' She automatically thinks, her mind showing her a brief image of Carly lying on her back, a strap-on strapped to her hips, and Sam riding the toy, both women moaning in pleasure.

"I kept you after school, and I live around there." Sam says, not knowing about Carly's little voyeuristic tendencies. "Let's go." She says, heading towards the door that lead out back where they go and jog to stretch out and get ready for class.

"Isn't this kinda against the teacher's code or something?" Carly asks, following Sam to her blue Ford Mustang.

"Well, you're graduating in a bit, and I'm heading to L.A. after graduation to teach at some performing arts school, so not really. Not that it'd stop me. It's not like I'm taking advantage of you or something." Sam says, unlocking her car door with her key, the Mustang a late sixties model and she didn't feel right making it more up to date by adding anything you'd see in a car nowadays.

"What if I wanted you to?" Carly asks, not realizing it wasn't in her head like she hoped.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks as she unlocks the passenger door, staring at her student.

"Huh?" Carly asks, looking at Sam. "I didn't say anything." She denies with a blush, quickly climbing into the passenger seat. 'I said that out loud?' She asks herself, eyes wide.

"Okay." Sam says slowly as she climbs in. "Whatever you say." She says, closing her car and starting her car.

Ten minutes later, Sam pulls up to the main double doors of Bushwell Plaza, putting her car in park. "Thanks for the ride." Carly says with a smile as she opens the door and undoes her seatbelt.

"Welcome." Sam says, staring at the younger brunette. "Remember, stop by my office before classes start so I can give you the pass to help me before class." She says, watching Carly climb out of her car.

"I will." Carly says, waving at Sam as she closes the door. 'Now, if Spencer isn't home, I'm going to fuck myself to you getting dressed in your office.' She thinks as she heads in, ignoring the annoying doorman who is currently using his desk as a pillow.

"I knew I forgot something." Spencer says as Carly walks in, looking away from his newest sculpture, something Carly doesn't recognize.

"It's fine." Carly says, staring at her brother. "What is that supposed to be?" She asks, staring at what looks like a human skeleton made of wrenches and other tools, lightbulbs as the eyes.

"Don't know yet. Some scary girl in my art class drew a skeleton that looked like the skin and muscle was ripped off, and it made me think…" Spencer says, starting to ramble as Carly stares at him. "And when I was at the junkyard with Socko earlier, I had to leave school so don't tell anyone, I found a huge box of tools…" He says, continuing his rant.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Carly says, cutting off her brother.

"Kay. I'll be back in a few hours. I need to get more tools and fake blood." Spencer says, grabbing his keys and leaving.

"See you later." Carly says as Spencer leaves.

After dropping her student off at her apartment complex, Sam drives to her one-bedroom apartment and parks her car in the outdoor parking lot. After making herself something quick to eat, a ham and cheese sandwich with tomatoes, light mayo, and a little mustard, the blonde sits down in her living room and turns on the t.v., a random reality show playing. As she eats, her thoughts drift to Carly, going to an inappropriate place.

After finishing her sandwich, she has one thought. Back at the Shay apartment, Carly has the same thought as her brother leaves their apartment.

"Now, where's my vibrator?" Both Carly and Sam ask themselves, seemingly at the same time, as they make their way into their rooms to search for the toy mentioned, the blonde teacher leaving the random show in the screen.

 **I know this one didn't have much in the teacher/student taboo. This one was just to test the idea. The next one will be** _ **'Sam & Cat**_ **, then** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **. The pairings, in order, will be Cam (as in this one), Puckentine, and Jori.**

 **Originally, for this one, I wasn't going to add Sam heading to her apartment. It was going to go from Carly telling Spencer she'll see him later to Carly and Sam asking where their vibrators were. I added Sam heading home in between as a brief explanation of sorts instead of her having the random thought it might've looked like without it.**

 **Hope that made it less random.**

 **I made this an** _ **'iCarly'**_ **and** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **because of Carly, Sam, Tori, Jade, and Cat being the characters of focus. Sorry for not having Carly as a character, even though she's in the first pairing. I could only use four, so I stuck with the two pairings I'm most familiar with, Jori and Puckentine.**

 **Thank you for reading, and let me know if this was a good start to this. Each chapter will be its own one-shot, no connection to the others.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Sam & Cat

**Here's chapter two. This one takes place with Sam as a teacher's aid and Cat as a costume design teacher at Hollywood Arts, and Sam's her TA. In this, Sam is eighteen. She's already graduated and took the TA job as something for college credit.**

 **It's AU, not just with Cat being six years older than Sam, but also because Sam isn't how she is in** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **when it comes to school or stuff like that. Though some others are still the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or 'Sam & Cat' or **_**'VicTORious'**_ **. Nickelodeon does. I am simply a fan.**

 **Summary: Cat is the costume design/occasional make-up teacher at Hollywood Arts High School, as well as in charge of costume, make-up, etc. during school plays. Sam Puckett is her teaching assistant, fresh out of high school and is taking the TA position for college credit before her classes start. After being stuck in the Black Box Theater while prepping for a play, the TA tries something. Something the teacher doesn't seem to mind.**

 **No POV**

"Have a good weekend everyone." Cat Valentine, the costume design teacher at Hollywood Arts, tells her students after the bell rings to end school for the day.

"How do you handle these kids?" Sam asks with a chuckle as the last of the students leave the costume class.

"You're what, a year older than them?" Cat asks with a chuckle of her own as she packs away her supplies for the class. "And they're the kids?" She asks after Sam nods in agreement.

"But they're annoying." Sam says, going through the desks and leaning them up. "Do any of them throw away their crap?" She asks, picking up some pieces of material the students used to make their outfits for the day, a shirt with the school's colors.

"Now when they don't have the time and we kept them busier than usual." Cat says, helping Sam clean up. "Any plans for the weekend?" She asks after they clean up the room.

"Visiting some friends back in Seattle." Sam answers, not looking at the redheaded teacher.

"Oh?" Cat asks, collecting her supplies and moving them to the supply closet. "For how long?" She asks as Sam finishes cleaning up the room.

"Couple days. Leaving in a few hours and I'll be back Sunday evening." Sam says, heading to her bag once everything's cleaned up.

"Oh. Have fun." Cat says, locking the supply closet after she's done in the closet.

"No promises." Sam says to herself, shaking her head.

"Oh, good. You two are still here." Sikowitz, the acting teacher, says as he opens the door to Cat's classroom and sees the two women still here. "Before you leave, can you two help me with some stuff before the play tomorrow?" He asks.

"I can. Don't know if Sam can." Cat says, picking up her bag.

"Not for long. I'm heading to Seattle in a few hours." Sam says, standing in front of Sikowitz. "What do you need us for exactly?" She asks him.

"Backstage. I need your help getting the dressing rooms cleaned up, and then I'll need you to help get the costumes organized. After that, you're free to go." Sikowitz says, leaving.

"There's something wrong with him." Sam says, looking at Cat. "So, you have nothing else to do other than help him with his play?" She asks as the two leave the room.

"Not really. Just go over the projects to check for flaws, but that won't take too long." Cat says as they walk. "Other than that, I think Sikowitz is going to have me check over the costumes for the play to make sure they're in good condition and what not." She says as they near the Black Box.

"Good luck." Sam says, holding the door to the Black Box open for Cat.

"Thanks." Cat says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

An hour later, after the two get the dressing rooms cleaned, Sam silently thankful that there wasn't too much to worry about, they head out to see if Sikowitz needs them for anything else.

"Okay. Now, I need you two to go through the outfits. Cat, make sure there are no tears, rips, stains, whatever, on them. Sam, I need you to make sure the ones Cat gives the okay are on the rack and placed where they'll be needed for the actors tomorrow. Understood? Good." Sikowitz says, walking away.

"Uh, okay?" Sam says, looking at Sikowitz.

"Come on. It shouldn't take too long." Cat says, heading to where the costumes are and pulls them out to go through them.

As the two go through the costumes, neither realize that Sikowitz called the rest of those helping to leave because he had to leave and didn't want to leave anyone behind. In his rush to get everyone out, he forgot about the two in the dressing room. And the two were unable to hear him calling the others out due to Sam hooking her Pear Pod up to a speaker system to give them something to listen to.

"Ugh, finally." Sam says a half hour after they started. "How did those pants get a hole on the ass?" She asks as she and Cat put the costumes where they're supposed to be for the actors the next day.

"Don't know. Don't want to know." Cat says, shaking her head at the oddest place for a hole to be in a pair of male pants. "What time do you leave?" She asks as she puts the sewing supplies away.

"In two hours." Sam says, grabbing her Pear Pod. "I need to get home, eat, and grab my bike from the guy doing the tune up." She says as they leave the dressing rooms. "Then, I ride straight to…" She says, stopping when she sees the Black Box. Or, a better choice of words, doesn't see anyone there and the lights are off. "Where'd everybody go?" She asks, looking around.

"What do you…" Cat goes to ask, stopping when she catches up to Sam. "Uh, this can't be a good." She says with a sigh, knowing Sikowitz is involved. "I'll call Sikowitz. He used to do stuff like this all the time when I was a student." She says as she pulls out her phone and dials her old teacher.

As Cat makes the call, Sam pulls out her phone and activates the flash light app to see better, letting out a sigh when she notices that not a lot of progress was made after she and Cat walked into the dressing rooms.

"How long will it take you to get here and let us out?" Cat asks into her phone, sounding worried. "Then what about the janitors?" She asks, not liking Sikowitz's answer. "Fine. Make it fast." She says, hanging up. "He had to meet his coconut supplier, so he told everyone to head home for the night. No janitors either, so he's calling them to come let us out." She tells Sam, pocketing her phone.

"What do you mean, no janitors?" Sam asks, twirling to face Cat.

"They left as soon as school ended apparently." Cat says with a sigh. "Hopefully, it won't take too long." She says, sitting on the stage.

A few minutes later, Sikowitz calls her back and tells her something she didn't want to hear. "What?" Sam asks when Cat hangs up and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"He won't be back for a few hours. He couldn't get a hold of any janitors, and the principal left town to for a meeting or whatever." Cat says, standing up.

"Damnit." Sam says, sitting on one of the chairs for the audience. "I've been feeling an itch all day and I was hoping my trip to Seattle would take care of that." She says, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Cat.

"What itch?" Cat asks, staring at the blonde TA.

"My bike vibrates, and I haven't had sex, or masturbated for that matter, in weeks." Sam says, using her flashlight app to see Cat's face. "Glad you understand." She says, shutting off the app when she sees Cat's eyes widen.

"You were going to use your bike for that? Won't that be kinda weird?" Cat asks, not quite understanding how Sam was going to 'scratch her itch' with her bike.

"Wear skin tight yoga pants, no panties, and grind on the seat as it vibrates down the road." Sam says with a sigh, knowing the feeling well.

"Whoa." Cat whispers, not stopping herself from picturing the blonde driving down a bumpy road, dressed how she just described.

"You bi?" Sam asks after a moment of silence, not knowing where Cat's thoughts have gone.

"Huh?" Cat asks, shaking her head to get out of her thoughts. "Oh. Yeah. Why?" She asks, staring at the blonde.

"Curious." Sam says, pocketing her phone and standing up, making her way to Cat.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Cat says, unable to stop herself.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." Sam says, stopping in front of Cat.

"Uh, Sam? What are you…" Cat goes to ask, getting cut off when Sam presses her lips to hers. "What are you doing?" Cat asks when Sam pulls away.

"What? You've never kissed another woman?" Sam asks, straddling Cat's thighs as Cat is sitting cross legged on the stage.

"A few times. But you're my TA. I can get in trouble if anyone saw you kiss me." Cat says, eyes widening at Sam straddling her. "Why are you…" She goes to ask, again getting cut off by a kiss.

"No one's going to know. And I'm not a student here, so it's fine." Sam says, kissing Cat for a third time. "Got it?" She asks, her hands going to rest on Cat's shoulders.

"I don't know…" Cat says, staring at Sam's lips.

"Relax." Sam says, rolling her eyes. "No one's going to see us or anything." She reiterates, kissing Cat again. "If you have a problem with this, push me off. If you want to continue, grab my ass." She says, pulling away, not wanting to force herself onto Cat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cat whispers a moment later as her hands move to Sam's jean covered ass and squeezes her cheeks, letting out an accidental moan.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Sam says, capturing Cat's lips in a kiss again.

"Me too." Cat says, her hands moving up to Sam's breasts.

 **And that's how I'm leaving this one.**

 **If anyone is wondering/wanting one, none of these are going to be turned into multi-chaps. Some might be, especially the** _ **'iCarly'**_ **one I think, but I keep taking on a lot of things and I don't want to add more. (I currently have three or four on the sidelines I'm still trying to flesh out, one of which is another prompt by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder, and one involving Jade having a dark secret and Tori having a 'natural' secret, I'll say.)**

 **If anyone has any questions about this, let me know. The next and final one will be the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and will show a deeper relationship than this and the one before.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. VicTORious

**This is the third and final one-shot to this set. Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far.**

 **In this one, Jade is an acting teacher and Tori is one of her students. Like the last one, takes place in Hollywood Arts.**

 **Warning: There is some smut in this one.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **, and** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **are not mine.**

 **Summary: Miss Jade West, the acting/drama teacher at Hollywood Arts, seems to show to favoritism in class, not even with the most talented kids in her class. Jade has a secret, a secret that could cost her her job if it ever becomes known. She's involved in a secret relationship with one of her students, the student that's only been in the school for a little over a year and half. While 'helping' after school, the two get a little close with each other.**

 **No POV**

"Alright class. Who remembers what we learned last week?" Jade West, the acting/drama teacher of Hollywood Arts, second to Sikowitz, asks as the bell rings to start class.

"We learned about subtext, portraying an emotion you don't actually feel." Beck Oliver, the school's heartthrob says, speaking from his chair in the middle of the class.

"Good, Mr. Oliver." Jade says, writing 'subtext' on the whiteboard. "Now, Tori, Cat, Beck, and Robbie. To the stage." She says, stepping off the slightly raised stage in the front of the class and letting the four students to step on. "Tori, you and Beck are a couple having a break up. Cat and Robbie, you're their children. Tori and Beck, you two are arguing while being nice so as to not scare your children. Cat and Robbie, you two are scared, but you feign being happy so your parents don't realize you know what they're arguing about. Action." She says as she leans against the wall to the left of the stage, eyeing the four before her.

"I don't know what you're so mad about." Beck starts, a smile on his face and his tone light, as he and Tori pretend to be getting dinner ready.

"You don't know? Really?" Tori asks, acting as this is all a joke, laughing lightly at the end. "I saw you and my sister Beckett. Don't pretend otherwise." She says with a smile as she acts out stirring a pot.

"It wasn't like that." Beck says lightheartedly, glancing over at Cat and Robbie. "Can we not talk about this in front of the kids?" He asks, acting out grabbing some plates from a cupboard near Tori.

"You started this when you kissed my sister at the Christmas party last month." Tori says through gritted teeth, a fake smile on her face.

"We were under mistletoe. What'd you expect me to do? Push her away?" Beck asks as he sets the table.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Cat asks with a childish voice as she and Robbie pretend to make their way to the table, her eyes slightly wide.

'She's either a good actor, or she's remembering a fight like this that she witnessed.' Jade thinks to herself at the way Cat tenses when Tori and Beck look at her.

"I'm making chicken penne with an alfredo sauce." Tori answers with a tense smile, glancing at Beck when he sighs.

"I hate alfredo." Beck stage whispers, looking away from Tori.

"Well the kids and I love it. Deal with it." Tori says with a smile, though her eyes give away how mad she is at Beck.

'Nice use of the eyes instead of voice to let her anger known.' Jade makes a mental note of the anger in Tori's eyes at Beck.

"Can I have a soda with dinner?" Robbie asks, looking between his 'parents' with fear in his eyes, his voice wavering slightly.

"No soda for dinner. You know how you act with too much caffeine." Beck says quickly, letting out another sigh. "We're having lemonade, like we always do at dinner." He says with a gentler tone. "Unless your mother drank it all again." He stage whispers as he acts out getting the cups and silverware.

"Better than drinking beer all day." Tori counters with a stage whisper of her own.

"That's enough." Jade says, cutting off Beck's retort. "Nicely done. Cat, Robbie, try to get more lines in next time. Tori and Beck, try not to dominate the scene. Though you're the focus with your argument, there are other actors." The twenty-four year old acting teacher says as the four students take their seats. "Now, today we're going to go over improv, since I know some of you have problems with it." She says, moving to her small desk and grabbing a travel mug filled with coffee.

A few hours later, as lunch starts, Tori finds herself in Jade's classroom, her lunch in hand. "You wanted to see me, Miss West?" Tori asks as Jade finishes helping a student from her last period.

"Come in, Tori." Jade says as the other student, a brunette girl around Tori's height with dark brown eyes and a model's body (and larger than average breasts she got for her eighteenth birthday last month), leaves Jade's class. "How come every time I pair you with Beck for an assignment, you always have this scowl on your face?" She asks as Tori takes her usual seat in the front of the class.

"He keeps thinking you're trying to set us up, so he asks me out constantly." Tori says with a sigh, letting her bag drop to her feet as she opens her lunch and starts eating. "Before I came in, he tried asking me out again."

"Have you told him you're not interested?" Jade asks, moving to sit beside Tori after making sure her doors were closed and the blinds were down so no one could look in.

"Yep." Tori says, swallowing her bite. "I tell him I see him as just a friend, I'm not interested, and even that I'm a lesbian. He doesn't believe any of them. He's convinced you want us together, so he asks at least twice a week." She says, taking another bite.

"Shit." Jade says, crossing her legs. "How come you haven't told me this earlier? I would've stopped." She says, her hand going over Tori's shoulders as the half-Latina eats her lunch.

"Because I know how you are. If I told you earlier, you'd mess with him. Maybe even threaten him." Tori says with a knowing smile.

"Of course I would. He keeps asking out my girl." Jade says, leaning over and kissing Tori, both women releasing a moan. "He's lucky I don't castrate him." She adds, pulling away.

"Are you sure we should do this here?" Tori asks when Jade goes to kiss her again.

"Everyone, even principal Helen, know to knock when my door is closed." Jade says, setting Tori's lunch aside. "And they know to wait until I say 'come in'." She says, straddling Tori's thighs. "And it's not like we don't do this stuff when we're 'working on a play or project' when we're in the janitor's closet." She says, locking lips with Tori again.

Twenty minutes later, after Tori finally finishes her lunch and the two continue making out, Tori heads out when she's supposed to meet her friends at Sikowitz's class to help with his newest play, with Jade as his script supervisor.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Beck asks Tori as she walks into Sikowitz's classroom.

"I asked Miss West to help me go over lines for my audition next week." Tori lies, thankful that she is trying out for Sikowitz's play. "Why is he having us get the set ready if he hasn't even started auditions yet?" She asks as they wait for the coconut loving teacher to arrive.

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I would've helped." Beck asks, taking the seat beside her.

"Because you would've tried to make a move. Like last time. Remember? We were going over a scene from 'Romeo & Juliet' and you tried to kiss me." Tori says, standing up and moving to the aisle seat, her best friend Andre on her other side, so Beck can't sit beside her.

"Will he ever give up?" Andre asks, amused at Beck's constant attempts to ask out Tori, while being upset at him for how upset Tori gets each time.

"Doubtful." Tori says as the door opens, Sikowitz and Jade walking in.

"What are you all doing here?" Sikowitz asks when he sees the five students, Tori and Andre on the left side of the room, Robbie and Cat behind them, and Beck on the right side.

"Uh, you told us to come over and help you go over stuff for your play before you start the auditions?" Cat tells him, sounding confused.

"Oh." Sikowitz says, staring at the redhead as Jade rolls her eyes behind him. "So, any ideas?" He asks, sitting down on the stage.

"We don't even know what the play's about." Andre tells him, staring at the balding teacher.

"Really?" Sikowitz asks, staring at the dark-skinned musician.

"No idea what so ever." Beck says, raising an eyebrow. "The scripts you handed out for us to audition with are from like, five different Shakespeare plays." He says, looking at the other's for confirmation.

"Are you sure?" Sikowitz asks, not believing his students.

"Yes, Sikowitz. They're sure. You stole the scripts from my room when I was at lunch last week." Jade says, moving to sit in the back of the room, sighing as she sits in the back row, directly behind Tori.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sikowitz asks, sounding mad at the accusation.

"You left one of your coconuts in the closet where the scripts were." Jade deadpans, locking eyes with him.

"Oh." Sikowitz says, calming down. "Never mind." He says, standing up and leaving.

"What the…" Andre asks, staring at the door Sikowitz just left out of. "What just happened?" He asks the others.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm heading back to my classroom." Jade says, standing up and leaving through the opposite door.

"Guess we go to our next class." Andre says, standing up.

An hour after school let out, Tori and Jade find themselves in the janitor's closet, the door closed and a piece of paper taped over the small window. With her back to the ladder leading to the school's library, her shirt over her head and her bra acting as a restraint, Tori lets out a moan as Jade flicks her tongue over her right nipple, taking the full B cup breast into her mouth.

"Fuck, you're good at that." Tori moans, arching her back when Jade bites the nipple.

"Well, I did have a few girlfriends in high school and college." Jade says, her hands moving down to undo Tori's jean button and zipper. "None of them were as energetic as you." She says, her right hand moving down under Tori's purple panties, massaging her moist mound.

"I am so glad I turned eighteen last month." Tori moans as Jade plays with her clit.

"Jade?! Tori?! Where are you?" Sikowitz calls out from the hallway.

"Son of a bitch." Jade says, removing her hand from Tori's panties and licking Tori's fluids from her fingers. "Get dressed." She says, redoing Tori's jeans.

"I thought he left?" Tori says, fixing her bra and shirt. "Dangit Sikowitz." She says, fixing her hair.

"We're in here. We're getting the cleaning stuff to clean the rooms." Jade says, grabbing the paper taped over the window and crumpling it up, tossing it aside as she opens the door once she and Tori don't look like they just had sex.

"Oh, don't worry. We already have that stuff in a closet by the dressing rooms." Sikowitz says, walking towards them. "I need your help getting the dressing room cleaned up. There's clothes everywhere." He says, walking towards the Black Box.

"One of these days, we're going to fuck in that closet." Jade promises Tori as the two follow after Sikowitz. "By the way, your make-up is smeared." She says, seeing Tori's light pink lipstick is smeared on the upper lip.

"Dangit." Tori says, grabbing a mirror from her purse and checking her lipstick.

 **And this is the last of these. I tried to show Tori and Jade as having a secret relationship. I didn't want to add how it started, because I felt it might've taken away from the plot.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
